Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 (video game)
Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 is a game based on the first part of the film adaptation of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ''and is currently being produced by EA Games.EA Reports Third Quarter Fiscal Year 2010 Results It is scheduled for release on 16 November, 2010 in the U.S and 19 November, 2010 in the U.K.http://www.mugglenet.com/app/news/show/3845. The game was announced at E3 2010James Phelps confirms Deathly Hallows video game release. EA Games has also announced that the game will be rated ''E10+ (Everyone 10 and up) on the Nintendo DS, and T'' (Teen) on all other platforms. Plot Harry, Ron and Hermione must venture out into the Wizarding and Muggle Worlds to destroy the final five of Lord Voldemort's Horcruxes, while trying to avoid the impending dangers that stand in their wake. Cast *Daniel Radcliff as Harry Potter *Rupert Grint as Ron Weasley *Alice Keenan as Hermione Granger *Rupert Degas as Lord Voldemort/Rubeus Hagrid *Beth Chalmers as Bellatrix Lestrange *Nick Moran as Scabior *James Phelps as Fred Weasley *Oliver Phelps as George Weasley *Alfred Enoch as Dean Thomas *Warwick Davis as Griphook *Toby Jones as Dobby *Simon McBurney as Kreacher *Andy Linden as Mundungus Fletcher *Jonathan Harden as Xenophilius Lovegood *Dominic Coleman as Arthur Weasley *Kate Fleetwood as Mary Cattermole *Rachel Atkins as Dolores Umbridge *Tom Felton as Draco Malfoy *Jonathan Hansler as Lucius Malfoy *Dave Legeno as Fenrir Greyback *Evanna Lynch as Luna Lovegood Usable Spells *Confringo *Confundo *Expecto Patronum *Expelliarmus *Expulso *Finite Incantatem (can only be used to free other wizards from ''Petrificus Totalus) *Four-Point Spell *Impedimenta *Petrificus Totalus *Protego {Protego totalum can be unlocked by adding the menu unlock code ybgcww} *Stupefy *Wingardium Leviosa Usable Potions *Exploding Fluid *Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder *Garrotting Gas *Doxycide *Strengthening Solution *Murtlap Essence *Blood-Replenishing Potion *Elixir of Life *Polyjuice Potion *Felix Felicis *Fire-Protection Potionhttp://harrypotter.ea.com/NA/?p=810 Locations *The Burrow *Little Whinging *Ministry of Magic *Forest of Dean *Abandoned nuclear power plant *Forest of Dean ruins *Godric's Hollow *Epping Forest *Malfoy Manor *Abandoned trailer park Trivia *The game will be split up into two parts, like the films. *This is the third Harry Potter game to feature voice talents from actors/actresses in the films. *There are around 80 individual characters in the game. *There are currently 40 cutscenes. *There are more than 20 playable locations. *This marks the first Harry Potter game to be rated T'' for ''Teen. ''(On Next-Gen Consoles only) *This will be the first Harry Potter game to feature a Kinect mode for Xbox360. For Kinect players, they are 22 playable missions with 10 single player locations and 12 co op player locations. Platforms *Microsoft Windows *Nintendo DS *Nintendo Wii *PlayStation 3 *Xbox 360 *Mobile Platforms Gameplay EA has stated that the gameplay will be similar to the Goblet of Fire. It is an action video game, not a video game of making potions, playing quidditch or exploring Hogwarts. There will be no RPG iteration of the game, unlike with previous titles. Unlike the previous installments, there will be not much room to "run around" such as in the fifth and sixth game where you were allowed to move freely within the castle and on the grounds. This will be more like and action adventure game. Unlike previous titles where you only got to fight six (according the the game magazine GamePro), you will fight hundreds of Death Eaters and Snatchers. Along with said Death Eaters, you shall also fight creatures, such as giant spiders, dragons, pixies, trolls, and dementors. EA has also stated that it will be a third-person shooter. It has also been announced that the player can play as not only Harry Potter, but Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger as well. It has also been announced that you can use the Invisibility Cloak, Polyjuice Potion, and Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder for missions like the raid to the Ministry of Magic. You can find and trade goods for potions. You can use Exploding Potion to attack your opponents, you use Elixir of Life to restore your health, and you can use Felix Felicis to increase your luck. Videos thumb|left|292px|Official Gameplay for the upcoming game. thumb|right|250px 300px|Gameplay #1 External links *[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bz84637ot0c&playnext_from=TL&videos=yBjrbLbKkgI&feature=sub ''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows trailer E3 2010] *http://ps3.ign.com/articles/109/1093780p1.html Notes and references fr:Harry Potter et les Reliques de la Mort Première Partie (jeu) Category:Video games (real-world)